Stupid Kids
by potterholic13
Summary: rating may change this is NOT that romancy fluffy gunk.rn3 not so ordinary muggles visit the world of hogwarts in hopes of getting four of the most popular characters to realize their undying love for eachother.. HPGW RWHG, but thats subject to change.
1. Virtually Reality

Chapter reloaded to fix minor details. Details that were nicely criticized in the review by Team Graecisso. Note: Belle was changed to Jen. Are ya happy now? I had no intention of there being any reference to Bellatrix, ok? I happen to love the name Isabella, thats my cousins name, and they have shortened it to Belle. OK? And the rating may go up later ...depending on the feedback...You at rest now?

Stupid Kids.

A (sort of) romantic fan fiction by Padfoot,

Inspired by her friends.

Friends who have a thing for each other.

An _obvious _thing for each other.

Friends whom I hope will read this

And get the subtle hinting.

I'll start off by recommending a little something for you to read.

Go read Shot of Chaos and Quest of Vengeance by Team Graecisso. You haven't lived until you do. Oh, and Hermione's Heart too. The Gamma is a good writer, you know.. :sees Scott reading: But not as good as The Omega. Oh. Yeah. Scott's Definitely the best writer. insert praise about SoC and QoV Oh, and say you're a padfoot recruit. It, for some _unknown_ reason, gets him to update faster. :winks:. PLEASE DO YOURSELF THE FAVOUR AND GO FIND SHOT OF CHAOS ON !

Disclaimer: I don't need a disclaimer because I _do _own Harry Potter and all things related to him. My name is J.K Rowling and I'm revolting against scholastic and putting up an "off-scene" type thing on this site. . . .

... No, I'm NOT J.K Rowling. If I was, I wouldn't be wasting my life here. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. Just the plot of this story. So all you evil land sharks, go pick on someone who's actually doing something illegal... Hey, I know a few.

A/Ns:

Dedication: To Kate. The person who complains when it's not only dedicated to her. Kidding! Don't kill me... To Kate: The person who needs a romantic fan fiction to live.

Please excuse any typos. They are Word's fault! NOT MINE! Forgive me. Don't bother saying in a review that I have a few minor spelling/grammar errors. I know.

Many things went into this fan fiction. Mostly random quotes from shows, songs, or my life.

There was also a fanfic by Draco664 that influenced this. If you haven't read it, I suggest..no.. URGE you to do so now, even if it means not reading mine. That's how good it is. Honestly, Im in awe of the talent. Im talking about one story: Apprentice Potter, but Snape's Worst Nightmare is hilarious, and The best kind of betrayal is AWESOME and so is it's sequel. But read apprentice potter now. Its everything I wish I could write.

MINI CHARACTER GUIDE:

Name/Nickname: Roxy/ Roxy Ann Miller-or Hunter-she can use either.

Persona: Conflicting character. Spunky, bright, and sometimes psycho, but can also be dark, secretive, and manipulative.

inspired but not completely: No one in particular, really. She turned out a bit like my bud Aimee (hi aims!) though.

Name/Nickname: Malachai Leon/Chai

Persona: A bit more serious, "mature" sense of humour, logical, good debater, manipulative, brave, and quite witty.

inspired but not completely: He'll be delighted/horrified? to know: Scott.

Name/Nickname: Alexandra Volpe/ Alex/Lex/Zandra/Zan

Persona: Brainy. Quite like Hermione, actually. Like a Remus/Lily/'Mione mix. Annoyingly polite. Sytherin-y? Hells no.

inspired by, but not completely: Kate.

ask me about addition attributes if you want.

_**You'll never bleed again**_

_**in dreamy California scenes**_

_**Where the bad guys meet their destiny**_

_**and the good guy gets the girl by the sunny sea...**_

–_**ludo. **_

Summary:

There are three OC's in this fic. That would be Roxy, Malachai, and Alexandra. Yes, they are based on real people, well, one of them isn't, the others will take on the characteristics of those who will probably be the first two OR THREE. people to read this. They go into the magical world in a rather un-creative way, but manage to start a mission at hogwarts, anyway. UPDATE: The story seems to be going in a new direction. Don't get mad at me. I'm just the author. So, let's add a bit to the summary: Yes, they start a mission, but will their own feelings get in the way? And even if they don't, what's there to hold their friendship together? Will the golden trio, in a strange turn of events, wind up being the ones on this mission?

So.. Without further ado, I give you... STUPID KIDS!

Roxy Ann Miller(f-Hunter) picked up the phone so the agitating noise it was making would stop. She looked at the caller i.d. Leon, Lucifer. _Ah. _She thought absently._ About time._

"Hey, Chai." (A/N: pronounced Kie)

"Rox? You got caller i.d.?"

"No, I'm psychic."

"I thought your gramma was against caller i.d." Malachai pursued.

Giving up, Roxy sighed. "That's until she got Aunt Mary and Aunt Penny mixed up. They're furious."

"I see. Interesting."

"MM. So why the call?"

"Well, I've just been reading some fan fiction."

"Harry Potter?"

"Naturally."

"Go on."

"There are so many different pairings. The most likely of them being Harry/Ginny and Ron/Hermione."

"Point being?"

"Well, that's what should happen, you know? And it's not. Their social lives are suffering from the war that's going on."

"And you propose we–?"

Roxy was interested. As dangerous and stupid as Malachai's plans were, they were really fun.

"That's just it. What are we gonna do? I mean, the chances of out letters getting to the esteemed author are slim as it is, and with–"

Roxy cut him off. "You can't be serious! THAT's you're plan?"

"Well? What else could we do? It's not like we could _go _influence them on our own."

That gave Roxy an idea._ "_Yeah. But what if we_ could?"_

Chai snorted. "Go there? Uh-huh. IF we could, and we CAN'T, then we could play matchmakers."

"One sec."

"Kay."

Roxy hit the 'flash' button. She dialed the number of her friend Alexandra Volpe. It rang twice before,

"Hello. Alex Volpe of the Volpe residence, how may I help you?"

"O God, Zan, your mom's still making you say that?" Roxy laughed.

"Hmm, maybe your mom would like the idea, too."

This shut her up.

"Evil. Anyways, hod on a sec."

"Why, you on the other line?"

"How'd you know that?"

"I'm psychic. It's Chai isn't it?"

"Shut it."

Flash

"Hello? Chai?"

"Yeah?"

"Alex?"

"Here."

"Sweet. Look, Alex. Your Dad's just created that virtual reality thingy right?"

"The one where you get to be a part of your favourite book or show?"

"Book."

"Yeah. Still gotta few bugs, though. Plus, he's only programmed a few books into it. Mainly.. My favourites.."

"Can we use it?"

"What ever happened to going outside and using your imagination, I wonder."

"Come on, Alex!" Chai pleaded.

"We're in the age of technology!" Roxy pointed out.

"There's a metric tonne of easy-mac in my soul." Alex sighed, more to herself than the others.

"What?"

"Never mind."

"So? Can we use it?"

"Fiiine. What were you going to visit?"

"Harry Potter."

"Can I go?"

"We're on a top secret mission."

"Please?"

"Fine. But no mingling with Harry or Ron."

"Why not?"

"It would jeopardize the mission."

"How so?"

"They might like you. Like..REALLY like you."

"OH! I'm Flattered. Do you really think they would?"

"Good. Yeah, sure. Now, Chai, tell your mom you'll be at Alex's place. Alex, we'll meet you in your basement at 1300 hours. Mission is a go."

Roxy hung up.

"Don't you ever complain to me that Roxy uses no imagination." Malachai rolled his eyes.

"1300 hours. Really. See ya." Alex said.

"Over and out" Malachai laughed, leaving behind a seemingly more mature Alex.

"So, how does this work?" Malachai asked with interest.

"Don't ask me. Just put on the visor thing."

"Convenient there's three, eh?" Roxy said smilingly.

"Whooooah. It's like. . .FATE. . . or something."

"Yeah, Zan. Fate. Or the fact that one was a prototype, one was the real thing, and one was a duplicate for a test run." Malachai pointed out.

"Fine. Have it your way."

"Shut up, the both of you! Put on the visor do-hickey-ma-bob and let's get going!"

They did so, and Roxy, in a most immature fashion, decided to (poorly) mimic astronauts.

"Lieutenant Zandra, How goes the automated crash safety system check?"

"The what?"

"LIEUTENANT ZANDRA! We are space pioneers! Our very lives are at stake, and you tell me you didn't do a manual check on the automated crash safety system? DISGRACE! Explain your antics, lieutenant."

"Uhh..Malachai volunteered his services before I had the chance to, sir.. Ahh, ma'am. So it's his job."

"IS THAT SO? Well, I trust Malachai did his job, yes?"

"Wha– Oh, yes. Commander Miller, all systems are a go."

"Well, than, in that case... Malachai, you have been promoted to... Prime Advisor to Commander Miller, as well as guardian of PRIVATE Zandra."

"But... You said I was lieuten–"

"You've been debunked. Demoted. You lack in rank. Low status. Capiche?"

"Fine. Can we get a move on?"

"ALEX! GET IN THE SPIRIT! Firstly, address your superiors in the proper manner. Secondly, you can't rush these things."

"Wait a sec..." Malachai said, "Wont't we get thrown into some part of book 5? We already know the outcome of that. Won't it be like walking into..into.. Into a pensieve?"

"No, Daddy's a genius. He–"

"Is superior to all us non-smart people?" Roxy teased.

"HE HAS found a way to..er...kind of..meld the books together, and when we go in there, it'll be like..our idea of the sixth year. Dunno how he did it. Virtual reality..it's a cornucopia of disturbing concepts. I find it intriguing. It defies the laws of–"

"Malachai, dear fellow, let's go."

"Yes, let's.." Malachai agreed. He pushed a pink button. (Why it was pink, I'll never know. I think the Mrs. said it needed a feminine touch.)

Roxy would have yelled at her best friend, but was too busy gaping at the room she was in.

"Are we in–"

"The girls dorms? Yea, Rox. I think we are."

"Ohh..." Malachai said with disappointment.

"What's wrong with you?" Alex asked, glancing at her best friend.

"The one time I get into the girls dorms without _sneaking_ in, and there aren't any girls!" He whined.

Roxy whacked him. "And when do_ you _go into the girls dorms? Apart from sitting at our window gawking at Jen."

"Uh... Did I say I went in other girl's dorms? Because if I did, I must have been–"

Insanely girly giggling interrupted Malachai, saving him from making a pitifully lame excuse. "Voices? Someone's coming up the stairs!"

"Aw..Aw crap." Roxy muttered. "Hide, you morons!"

They scrambled to find cover, but to no avail. Fortunately, whoever was making the ridiculous noise that gave meaning to the word "girly", turned into another room.

When Roxy deemed the coast clear, they made their way out to a winding staircase that appeared exactly how it was described in the book. And no Hogwart's girls staircase would be complete without an anti-boy system. As soon as Malachai set a foot onto the stone steps, they flattened out, sending him face first to the next floor down.

"Who's trying to get up there this time? If that's you, Sea– Oh my goodness!" Someone with bushy brown hair came zooming around the corner. She spotted the newcomers, and turned right around to report them.

Roxy, from expertise on the books, knew that face. Nervous anticipation. She was about to confront a teacher. Or Viktor Krum, but the latter seemed unlikely.

"Hermione! Wait! We come in peace." Roxy said, changing from astronaut to alien. "We're here to help."

The brunette turned slowly. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I? Who! AM! I? Where have you been? I am–"

"No one of importance." Roxy cut Malachai off.

"I happen to come from a long line of–"

"Nutters." Roxy finished.

"Would you let me get a word in edgewise? My family members aren't crazy!"

"Oh, please." Roxy dismissed the statement with a roll of her eyes. "You're sister has an imaginary boyfriend–"

"That's 'cause the only guy crazy enough to date her doesn't exist."

"FINE. What about your paranoid-schizophrenic cousin Mellie?"

"That's just one."

"Your Uncle Patti with the all-knowing-kilt? Explain THAT one away."

"It WAS all knowing! Once it predicted– hey... how'd you know about that?"

"A trench-coat clad chipmunk told me."

"I'm Alex. The two kids here with A.D.D are Roxy and Malachai. You, obviously, are Hermione Granger. Don't ask how we know, unless you believe in alternate universes, virtual reality, and arsonist leprechauns."

"But what are you–"

"Doing here? Top secret mission. We've received information that a few of the Gyrffindors are in need of assistance."

Hermione studied them. "You are aware that there's a bloody war going on, yes?"

"Yup."

"And that the main target of the enemy could be in this building?"

"Potter? Well, duh. He goes here, right?"

"That's not the point. You could be death eaters." Hermione stated.

Roxy burst into laughter. "US?" she snorted. "Yes, you've caught us. We fancy parading around in Dark Idiot costumes following an egotistical hypocritical snake face who's out for the blood of the now-grown-up-one-year-old that thwarted his highness, the lord high pinhead himself, the first time around? Against Dumbledore, no less. Honestly, the fool. What d'you take us for? No, Volders is an idiot. The day I join the dark side is the day Voldemort joins the light side. Ha. That was a bit contradictory, wasn't it?" Roxy trailed off after her nicely put verbal bashing of the Master of Idiocy.

Hermione was taken aback.

"That's right. We're on the Light side. We're here because.." Roxy paused to take on her laid-back hippie voice. "War is killin' the youth."

"It's bringin' us all down, maaaan." agreed Maachai in his cheesy rip-off hippie voice.

"Honestly."Alex mumbled.

"FIGHT THE POWER" Roxy continued in the same tone. "Hippie Jam Fest 2005! Beee there."

"I still think I should take you to the headmaster." Hermione interjected, trying to bring the freaky new kids back to earth.

"Let's go." Roxy said, sticking out her arm. When no one took it, she shrugged and skipped past them. "Weeeeee're... Off to see the wizard...the wonderful wizard of oz!"

"Do you know... she's not usually like this." Alex was telling Hermione on the way to the common room. "Only when she meets someone she likes. You are lucky, too. She normally hates people. And when you're on her hit list, it's not fun."

"Oi! 'Mione! Who was trying to get up there? Tell me it was Seamus! Even if it wasn't! I've got good money saying its him!" a lanky red head shouted.

"No, Hermione. It was Dean, right? Parvati just went up, after all."

The three muggles stood unnoticed.

"You've been betting on...boys...such morons... Did any of you guess Neville?"

"WHAT? You can't be serious!" half the room chorused.

"Did any of you bet on him?" Hermione reiterated.

"No, because we didn't–" that same red head started.

"Congratulations, Neville," Hermione said, turning to someone on the back, "You are the only boy in the whole of Gryffindor to retain any dignity."

Neville smiled weakly. Roxy vaguely wondered if going that red was a medical condition.

"Oh. Well, who was it?"

"Try Roxy, Malachai, and Alex."

"Who?"

"Me."

"Me."

"And Moi."

Ron, Harry, and the other D.A. Members in the room jumped up, their wands in hand.

"Hermione." Harry said, teeth gritted. "Are they cleared?"

"Yes, Harry. Honestly, do you think I'd let someone who I thought to be a Death Eater into a room that I know you're in?"

"It could be a trick." Harry suggested.

"Okay, fine. They just cleverly insulted V-Voldemort and more. They're on our side. I have to take them to Dumbledore's office, though. To be sure."

"So... can we go? We have work to do!"

Hermione and Alex looked at Roxy. They both wondered what the work could be.

Hermione shrugged and motioned for the standing wand holders to sit. She led them out of the room.

The muggles stared around in wonder. They had always wanted to walk these halls. The movie didn't do the castle justice at all. So grand...imposing...magical. Jaw-dropping. They came to the gargoyles.

"Fainting Fancies." Hermione said.

"Wouldn't fainting fancies be useless if teachers were aware of them?" Alex asked.

"Yeah. But the massive population of students haven't figured that out. Plus, there are mystery ones in every box. The teachers don't know about that bit. It's only a matter of time, though."

Dumbledore looked up. "Come in." He said to whoever was knocking. When he saw Hermione enter, he was confused. She never bothered him with trivial problems, and he wasn't aware of any chaos within the grounds.

"Professor," Hermione called. "Professor, we have some guests. I checked them out. All seems to be in order, but I thought you would want to..er... double check?"

"Thank you, Hermione. I do indeed want to question them."

"I'll– er– I'll leave you to it then." She said uncomfortably. She still could not talk to her headmaster in a formal way. It was just unheard of in her book. She turned and giving a warm smile to the trio, she left.

"Professor Dumbledore." Malachai, the ultimate schmoozer, bowed. "I am Malachai Leon. Allow me to introduce my two lovely lady friends, Alex Volpe, and Roxy Miller." Each of the girls curtsied when their names were announced. Dumbledore nodded at them.

"With all due respect, young ones, What brings you to our esteemed school?"

"If you can believe it," Roxy said, all frivolousness gone from her voice, "We are from what Alex so cleverly puts as an 'Alternate Universe.' In our world, the story of Harry Potter is just that; a story. We know about Voldemort, the war...even the..the prophecy." She waited for him to inquire about it, but all he could give her was an incredulous look.

"That is," Alex pointed out, "If it's the same as it is in the book. But I think that's a given, seeing as absolutely everything so far is how the book tells it."

The Headmaster was stunned.

"So, to answer your earlier query, we have come to bring fun and romance into the lives of the Gryffindors, and if we can, the rest of the school as well."

Dumbledore nodded. "It would be much appreciated in this time of sadness. I'm happy to admit that Fred and George Weasley have brought laughter to the world, but it is not enough. So, Hermione trusts you?"

"Not at first she didn't. But after we talked about the All-High-Dark-Moron-Voldie and his shortsighted lackies, we obviously gained her trust."

"And when she says obviously, she means that it's clear that she trusts us, or else Harry and HIS lackies would have hexed us into oblivion." Alex told him.

"Hermione stopped them." Malachai added.

The ancient man absorbed this news.

"We'll be here for as long as we can. It depends on the time here/time home ratio. So...Where can we stay?"

"CHAI! YOU INTRUSIVE BRUTE!" screeched Alex. "Rox?" She looked at the girl.

"With pleasure." Roxy nodded, and turned to Malachai. She slapped him upside the head. "Professor, what he means is, CAN we stay, PLEASE?"

The old man laughed. He studied this new trio. The boy, like the girls, looked about 16. He had short black hair with crystal blue eyes and was of an athletic build. The first girl, Alex, had red brown hair, and only on the phone would you think she was quiet, for her purple-ish eyes spoke volumes. The third in this rather odd group, was perhaps the most peculiar. She had green- blue eyes that held secrets. Yes, it seemed that this girl, Roxy, was all smiles. But she had something hidden deep inside her that Dumbledore could tell she wanted to share, but couldn't find anyone to disclose this...secret to. Her hair was a shade of purple that Tonks would be proud of. "Of course." he told them.

"THANK YOU!" They chorused.

"Can we be sorted? It's just that I was once so addicted to these selectors–" Malachai broke off at the look on Roxy's face. (A/N: Look how many references to you there are! Yes, you were the inspiration for Malachai. You know who you are.)

"I..suppose.." Dumbledore said, removing the hat from it's place.

He held it out. Malachai gently took it, but jammed it on his head in a not-so-gentle way.

**_A muggle? _**The hat said in his ear.

_This is SO COOL! Yeah. I'm a muggle. What's it to you?_

_**So rude. I'm a school sorter, Mr. Muggle. I don't usually sort or talk to someone with no magical powers. **_

_Whatever. Just sort me._

_**Pushy things, muggles.**_

_Do your job._

"Hurry on with it!"

_**Interesting.**_

_What?_

**_You have potential to be in Slytherin, but your ideals...They are Gryffindor. _**(A/N: ANOTHER REFERENCE!) **_You could also give those Ravenclaws a run for their money._**

_Is that so?_

_**Yes...**_

_So? Let's get a move on._

_**You're brave to speak to me like that.**_

_You're a hat._

**_A sorting Hat. _**

_So we've heard. Fine, a SORTING HAT. What could you do?_

_**You forget, I can see the house you dread going to.**_

_You don't scare me._

_**Okay. Huffle–**_

_NO! NO! Wait! I...You..you are brilliant! Awesome! The best!_

**_I'll say _**"GRYFFINDOR!" **_Just to shut you up._**

_Thanks._

"Oh! Yes! I! SO! Told! You!" Roxy bragged. She took the hat next.

_**Very Interesting.**_

_What?_

_**You have nearly the same mind as him.**_

_Is that so?_

The hat sighed. **_Yes._**

_So. . . I take that to mean Gryffindor?_

_**Your powers of deduction are staggering.**_

_Was that sarcasm?_

_**I am but a hat.**_

_A sorting hat._

_**There may be hope for you yet.**_

_What?_

**_Maybe not. _**"Gryffindor!"

_Sweet._

She passed the hat on to Alex. She shyly grasped the old hat.

_**Well, well.**_

_**What? No disrespectful remarks?**_

_... What? No! Never! Why would– oh. Oh, no. I'm sorry, what did those two say to you? Oh, they are an awful bunch. I apologize. They will be scholded, don't you worry._

The hat chuckled.

_**You three are friends?**_

_The very best. _Alex thought cheerily. _Why?_

_**Opposites attract, I suppose.**_

_What? We're every bit dissimilar? No, it would seem that way, but just because we think a different way doesn't mean we'll not reach the same conclusion._

_**Very wise, from one so young.**_

_I try._

_**You are a Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw mix.**_

_Am I?_

**_Yes, but more of a _**"Ravenclaw!"

The headmaster watched with a sad sort of glee. He wished the innocence of the three standing in front of him could be shared by everyone. They were a happy bunch, fun to watch, but in this war torn world, one could only wish it were that simple.

"Is it. . .ok if I stay with the Gryffindors, Professor?"

He smiled. "You are not officially a student, so it is not against the rules."

"Thank you. We'll be seeing you, then."

The headmaster inclined his head.

"Good." Roxy said in a dreamy voice. She snapped out of it."Right. Chai, we have a situation to assess. As soon as there is no chance of the students in question overhearing, you will be given your instructions. AND! ABOUT FACE!" She turned and started to march in place. She was chanting "LEFT! LEFT! LEFT! RIGHT! LEFT!". She began to sing the tune of the United States Marine Corp.

"Excuse her, Headmaster." Alex shook her head in embarrassment.

They left the room, following Roxy to the portrait of the Fat Lady. On the way, they would have met Draco Malfoy, but he turned left before they saw him. This was because he suddenly remembered that he had an appointment with some innocent third year Hufflepuff's. He remembered this because in a world where this was just a story, the author was too lazy to write a muggle trio/malfoy gang confrontation. Unfortunately, the author was saved no energy, because

1: she typed out the explanation for no confrontation anyway, which led to 2: readers throwing large spikey rusty metal (ouch) objects at her.

"Lovely lady." Malachai bowed to the portrait. "Your magnificent beauty baffles me. Shall I compare thee to a Summer's Day?–oof! Rox! You've ruined the poem!"

"I am truly sorry about that. I'm sure it would have been a lovely poem, but, fair Lady, we have much work to do, and nearly no time to do it. But, I promise, you can have him when we're done." Roxy interrupted. She then remembered that she needed the password. "Fribble."she added.

The now furiously scarlet portrait giggled. "It's as if Potter and Black have come back."

She sniffled as she swung open.

The 'muggle' trio met the 'golden' trio.

"We're in Gryffindor now! Well, Alex is in Ravenclaw, but we're not really students, so whatever." Roxy announced.

"We were never properly introduced, you know." Alex said lightly.

The each shook hands as they said their own names. Though Harry was anticipating it, no one even glanced up at his scar. He liked them already.

"Are you a metamorphmagus?" Ron blurted out.

Roxy laughed. "No, why?"

"Because he's got a brain of a two year old. You know how a two year old may hear 'a giant **tornado** is coming to destroy the town ' and think it was a giant **tomato** that was going to roll around town destroying everything? Well, Ron, here, sees purple hair, and immediately makes the connection to Nymphadora Tonks. She's the only one with oddly coloured hair that we ever see, and the only metamorphmagus that we know." Someone from the stairwell said. She was introduced as Ginny Weasley. Alex found it very amusing that Malachai could not keep his eyes off of Gin. Roxy was not too happy. This could mess everything up! But luckily, no one else noticed.

After about an hour of laugh-filled conversation, Roxy asked the thing that had been on her mind for awhile. "Where's the room of requirement?

Harry told her how to get there, but wanted to know why.

"Er...Confidential." Alex said. "You will find out soon enough. You're going to love it." she persisted when she saw his curious look. Then Roxy gave her a curious look, as Alex had no idea what she was talking about.

In ten minutes, Roxy was pacing around the "some-and-go-room" as her friends avidly watched. Alex wanted to know what was running through the mind of the psycho teenage girl. Malachai, who knew what was going on, waited in eager anticipation; the matchmaking skills of Roxy Ann Miller-Hunter was legendary. It was imperative that she was not interrupted.

She turned, studied the other girl, and nodded. "Perfect." she murmured.

"I have decided to..to include you, Alex, in the mission."

"REALLY? OH MY GOSH! Oh, Rox, that's so sweet!"

In truth, the sudden change in mind was not because Roxy was a big softie, but because it was plain that Zan was the ticket to Hermione. But she could use Alex's reaction to her advantage.

"That is," Roxy continued, "if you agree that you owe me one."

"Of course!"

"A BIG one."

Alex nodded her head fervently.

_She may be a Ravenclaw, _Roxy thought, _but she needs a hell of a lot more Slytherin to spot manipulation._

Roxy grinned.

"Alright. Mission objective: To get these stupid kids to have fun and realize their obvious love for each other. Chai..stop making it so clear that you like Ginny. If Ron gets wind of that, many things will happen: ONE: you will be magically and physically beaten to a pulp. TWO: It may mess up our Harry/Ginny goal, and THREE: You and Ron won't become mates, and that's an essential element. Don't you dare interrupt me, I'm on a roll." she added, as Malachai opened his mouth to deny any budding love for the youngest Weasley. "Now, Lex, you go on and get really close to 'Mione. You know, girl talk and all that jazz that I'm not good at. You two are a lot alike, so I see no difficulties there. Get on her side about S.P.E.W. that'd be grand. That leaves..Harry and Gin." Roxy paused to think. "Leave them to me." she said with a smirk.

Alex raised her hand shyly. "Roxy. . ." she said slowly, as if unsure of what she was asking. "Is this.. You know...right? Manipulating them into liking one another?

Roxy surveyed Alex with a grimace. "You and your morals." she muttered.

All the while thinking.._Did she just spot a manipulative scheme? Watch out for that one. _

"Look, it's not as if I'm a cold, heartless dark overlord who wants control of the universe...well, maybe that last bit...But, yeah, I do have SOME conscience. And yes, I know it's right. Let me ask you: Do they already** like like** each other?" Roxy glared.

"Yeah.."

"So.. We're nudging them along the right path is all."

"But–"

"But? BUT? No buts! You know they love each other, they just don't realize it yet. We'll help them realize. If you don't want to, fine. You can leave. That's the mission. You could be obliviated as well, you know.."

Alex gave in. There was no arguing Roxy.

"Anything else?" she said cheerily.

"What's the back up plan?" Malachai inquired.

"Back up plan? I laugh in your gen-er-al direction, sir. These are preoccupied wizards, mate. No way are they going to catch on."

"You always criticize me for not having a back up plan, and now you can't think of one?"

"No one needs to know of plan B unless we get to that point." Roxy said darkly.

Alex looked worried, while Malachai looked skeptical. "Something could go wrong. As I AM irresistible, Ginny may fall for me. What with my charm, good looks, talent, ingen– "

Roxy rolled her eyes. "If she gets that close to you, she'll find that you already have a love with whom you spend all of time."

"What? Do I really? Who's that?" he asked curiously. He wondered if she was going to say 'Jen'. That would be thoroughly disconcerting. She's pretty, yea, but she has, in the words of a certain student, the emotional rang of a teaspoon. And is probably about as funny as one.

"Your ego."

_Oh._ He thought. _THAT._

"With one that size," she continued, "it is quite easy to see that there's room for no one else."

Roxy grinned, knowing it wasn't as bad as she made it out to be.

With all that needed to be said said, they left the room. As they were going back to their..no! .**the..** Common room (mustn't get to attached now), Malfoy was once again side-tracked, so he did not meet them.

_(**A**_**/N:** "Come on, you stupid author. I want to do some muggle bashing!" "Draco, Draco. Patience is a virtue." "Not a very useful one." "Touche, but unfortunately for you, it's a virtue you must learn. I promise to include you later." "Good, you impure git." "Okay, I'm promising that it'll embarrass your ferret-y face so much that– uh, back to the story, folks.")

But they did meet some one else of interest. A slytherin interest?

"Oy! Who the bloody hell are you? And–" the person stopped, catching sight of Roxy.

"I was going to ask you the same question." Roxy regarded the g– person with interest, while Alex looked disgusted.

"I am ..."

HAH! Okay, weak cliffie, Kate's idea. (Love you, kate!) So? How was it? Not your style but okay so far? Thought so... o well.. Tell me so! Click that lovely little button. It'll make you more powerful... (or rather, ME more powerful.)

I will take any suggestions!


	2. Feud over a Rendevous

CHAPTER 2: Feud over a Rendevous

"I am Zabini. Blaise Zabini."

"He's that one no one knows. The mystery character." Malachai muttered, almost inaudibly.

"What year are you in?" Alex said with obvious distaste.

"Sixth. And you?"

"The very same." Roxy answered with glee. _I get to meet the ever elusive Blaise! The ever CUTE and elusive Blaise._

The boy quirked an eyebrow. "I have been here six years, and you expect me to believe you somehow escaped my line of vision in all of that time? Pitiful."

"We don't go to Hogwarts. And no, we can't tell you where it is we attend. That would be poor form. And that should present some challenge to the legendary mind of the..slytherin? You are, of course, a Slytherin?" Roxy said. She questioned his house because she didn't want to seem to well informed about the students of the school.

"Well, seeing as I have patch and tie in the colours of the Slytherin's, I would have to confirm.."

"Ay yah. So verbose." Alex observed. "Couldn't you just say 'yes'?"

"That would be so. . .dull. Dreary, boring. Conformist-like."

"Interesting. Well, we have work to do. I'm sure well see each other around." Alex was clearly trying to escape further talk with the Slytherin.

"Well, I certainly hope so. You're the most intelligent person we've met, aside from Hermione, of course. And by far the most interesting. Say we..plan on meeting? In the great hall? 'Round... eight-ish?" Roxy said. She was very interested in this boy. The boy who the entire Harry Potter fan-dom was going nuts over.

Blaise, in all of his Slythie-ness, thought this idea had it's perks. He could find out more of these new-comers. He'd have to find out what side they were really on.

"Agreed. But you had better keep away from the Slytherin table. I can not tell if you are, but Malfoy can practically _smell _pure bloods...and if you're not... well..welcome to Hogwarts."

"See you."

"At eight."

Blaise continued going in the direction they were coming from. Alex gave Roxy a dirty look.

Roxy took in the disapproving stare. "What? Aren't you with Hermione on this one: Inter-house unity? I just made peace with a Slytherin."

"Watch out for him. I don't like the look he had."

"Oh, you and your judgement. Malachai! Get the bloody hell on my side!" Roxy suddenly barked at her quiet companion.

"You know, I think I would like him. But I can't know for sure yet. I mean, he is in Slytherin, so we don't know what his motives are. In the books, absence of character is usually quite significant. Well, Zabini's missing from a lot of parts he should have been in. My instincts say that there's something rotten about this whole thing. Best ask the Gryffindors what they think of him."

"Oh, that's stupid. I like him. You two don't have to meet with him, but I'm going to." Knowing full well that Malachai's logic was infallible.

"Oh, nice try. You just want him alone because you think he's cute!" Alex pointed out.

"No. I don't _want _to go alone, I said I _will_ goalone if I must. This is the most sought after character personality in the fan-dom, and you two are just going to let it pass by? Do what you want, but this is an opportunity I won't miss."

Malachai was already sensing trouble. When it came time to leave, Roxy would put up a fight. She was already thinking this was real. This couldn't _really _affect the outcome of the books. _It's not real._ But he didn't voice this, as he knew a shouting match would evolve from the simple suggestion of this, Roxy's dream -come-virtually-true, being a figment of their imagination's. "We should at least check him out first." is all he said

"I trust him."

"And how does that make it safe?"

"Make what safe?"

"She wants too– Harry? Where'd you come from?" Malachai realized who asked the question.

"The common room." he shrugged. "Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and I decided that we like you. And we were going to find you and invite you to the D.A. meetings."

This triggered a mix reaction in their minds. Of course, they would LOVE to join right up in the D.A. But there was one slight problem. They were muggles. _But they were defying the laws of possibility...normality...reality... They were in a place that no one else in their world could get too. This was all in their heads... so what if..what if they could do magic as well?_ Malachai decided to bring this to the girl's attention.

"I think, we'd first like to observe. Maybe we'll participate if the project doesn't take up too much time. And after we get settled in, of course."

Harry nodded, hearing the answer Hermione predicted. "So, what's so unsafe?"

"Roxy wants too–"

"Roxy wants to do whatever she wants. And Roxy has decided to go alone. And I'm going to catch up with him to change the time and place. I'll have none of your biased nonsense."

Roxy turned on her heel, but both Harry and Malachai grabbed her arm. She slapped Chai's arm. "You won't go alone. Stop making it such a big deal." Roxy ignored him and stared at Harry. He was just too! damn! cute!

"Just who are you thinking about meeting?" Harry asked, concern in his voice. He didn't like his friends waltzing off to meet someone that her closest friends warned against. Especially in a time of war.

"No one." lied Roxy, glaring at Malachai.

"A slytherin," Malachai told them.

"MALFOY!" the quartet chorused.

"Hell no! What do you...think...I ...am..biased..won't give chance...Malfoy..." Roxy started off as offended, but it looked as if she had been obliviated mid-thought. Or at least that someone had scattered her thoughts and coherent speech.

"Have you suddenly gotten morals?" Alex asked sincerely.

Roxy snapped back to herself. "You know that the lowest form of life on the planet is prejudice, intolerant, scum. I'm one of them, if I don't give Malfoy a chance." Roxy said, not accepting the 5 full years of chances that Malfoy blew.

"But you said you weren't meeting him." Ginny pointed out.

"That's the truth."

"Then what slytherin are you meeting?"

"Blaise Zabini." Malachai provided, once he realized Roxy wasn't going to answer. She awarded him her glare that she normally reserved for her cousin Ellie, the tattle-tale. He only shivered slightly.

"Zabini?" Harry repeated, dumbstruck.

"You sure know how to pick 'em. Zabini is a mystery. He doesn't speak much to anyone in Slytherin, a good sign, I'm sure. But he refused our invitation to the D.A." Ginny explained. "You could have made it convenient for us and chosen one that has a reputation. Then we'd have some grounds for not letting you go. But, as his record is clean, all we can do is to warn you..." Ginny slowed, and then made everyone jump with a bark that sounded uncannily like Moody, "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

Everyone laughed after the initial shock wore off.

"I can meet him, though?" Roxy asked the students.

They reluctantly shrugged and nodded.

"Alone?" She asked the entire group.

"I dunno. What d'you reckon, Harry?" Ron asked.

"As long as Dumbledore is here...where are you meeting him?"

"Great Hall. At eight, to answer your next question."

"You call that alone? No privacy at all." Ron tod her.

"I MEAN, without the presence of people who will likely be accusing him of murder when he completes a sentence." Roxy explained.

"We won't! I just don't like the way he looked at us, that's all!" Alex moaned.

"'Cos he's slytherin." Roxy persisted.

"Fine. But we'll be at Gryffindor table if you need us." Ginny agreed.

"Well..." Hermione tried to lighten the silence. "What time is it? Around 3:00, I suppose?"

"3:10." corrected Harry, consulting his newest watch.

"Close enough. So, what do you do on a Saturday at 3:10?" Malachai asked.

"Err...normally? Nothing. A D.A. meet sometimes. Not today though. 5th years who don't have Hermione for a best friend have a tonne of homework." said Ginny smugly.

"SHHH!" Hermione hushed her, looking around for teachers.

"There's none there, I checked."

"Can't be too careful." Hermione stated warily.

"Well," said Malachai, peering out of a nearby window, "it is a clear day out. So why don't we go outside?"

The rest of the group voiced their approval of this idea, and walked lazily down the steps, talking loudly and cheerfully among themselves. If the muggle trio could only see exactly how much happiness they had just returned to the lives of the people that surrounded them...

They strode outside into a warm breezy day. The sight was another wonderful one to behold. It was beautiful and green, the massive mountains outlining the distant horizon, the giant lake shimmering, reflecting like glass the forbidden forest. And the quidditch pitch. Oh, wondrous, amazing, awe-inspiring sports field. An athlete's dream. Roxy's dream. Malachai's dream. Alex's nightmare.

Ron noticed with amusement the guest's faces. "You look as if you've never seen a pitch before." He observed.

The other three Hogwarts natives noticed the looks too. The look a first year had when he or she got the first glimpse of their new home away from home.

"Not one this big." admitted Roxy, mouth still agape.

"Do you play?" asked Harry with interest.

"I know how. I just..never actually did it. My mum, you see.." Roxy lied with ease. She didn't like lying. Not at all. Especially to her friends. And of all people: Harry Potter! But that still didn't make it any less convincing.

"I understand. I grew up with..."

"A family of Arses with–"

"RON!" Hermione screeched with anger. She promptly dislocated his toe. He winced. "Sorry, Harry, no offense.." he amended.

"None taken, mate. I agree. Anyway, they are muggles, you see. Don't like, accept, and only grudgingly believed in magic. I had never even seen an enchanted broom– an enchanted _anything_ until I was 11."

Roxy winced. "Must have been hell."

"You have no idea."

_Ohhh yes I do..._ "Couldn't even begin to imagine."

They came to a tree near the lake. Also near a ..clump..of .. bushes.. _Lord. Sweet God. ._ Thought Roxy. _The marauders sat at this very spot! I WORSHIP this ground. Sirius' very own teenage body had once touched this place. And James! And Remus! And..well..no one else of concern. _

Roxy showed absolutely no outward signs of the inner sadness and joy she felt at seeing the tree. If she had, people may start...well...continue with more conviction.. questioning her sanity, or at least, her odd behaviour of kissing the ground at the foot of a seemingly normal tree.

They plopped down and absorbed the sun. Quietly discussing whatever came to mind. Hermione and Alex were engrossed in a conversation about S.P.E.W., Malachai and Ron were talking about quidditch moves, and Roxy and Ginny were busy conversing about the Weasley brothers. Harry listened to snatches of conversations, and a little piece of him said, "_now THIS, is home."_ While Harry was at inner peace, Roxy was observing with practiced ease the other conversations. _All according to plan, of course. _It was amazing and uncanny that there personalities matched so well. It was perfect. Maybe it was fate. Maybe not. One could never be too sure about these things.

The conversations died out eventually, leaving them to enjoy a peaceful, undisturbed nap. Probably the last one they'd have for awhile. When they awoke, it was sunset. The beautiful pastel colours ranging from pink to orange spread across the darkening sky. A few stars were visible now. One of them was a bright star that Alex knew out of obsession, and the students knew from Astronomy, was Sirius. He winked down at the group of friends. They just smiled back up. Subtly, though. Not parading big cheesy grins, no... more of a secret smirk. Harry, uncharacteristically, felt that Sirius may be happy for him..as opposed to cursing the very existence of the boy-who-lived.

"Mmm." Ron stretched his long arms. "That was...relaxing." He was blinking rapidly so as to get the sleep out of his eyes. Hermione and, to Roxy's horror, Alex where smiling fondly at him.

_Oh there's NO way in hell she's getting away with that one. _Roxy thought angrily. After all, she did know the plan. Roxy gave Malachai a significant look. Once she caught his eyes, she nodded her head at Alex and glared indignantly at her. When she looked back at Malachai, however, he wasn't watching. The annoying prat was watching Ginny. _Mutiny! _

"What time is it, Harry?" Roxy asked, glaring at Malachai.

Harry, who had caught the silent looks that signified rowing, was glad to have something to talk about. Even if it was just the time.

"7:10. Why, you got a — oh. Er...You still have fifty minutes." Ron answered.

Roxy rolled her eyes, but the effect Ron's words had on Alex and Malachai just took Ron off the say-the-wrong-things-at-the-wrong-times-list...in Roxy's book, at least. "Look, Ron. It's not a date. Hardly. I don't even know him yet. I just–"

"Yet?" said Alex shrilly. "Yet? You mean you would date him?"

"Um... usually if one likes another of the opposite sex, then yes. That is what they do. Date. Wouldn't you willingly go out with someone that you liked? Honestly, Alex, that was a stupid question."

Alex looked sort of mad that her accusation was beaten down by logic.

"Look, I'm going to go on and get ready. Let me find Gryffindor tower on my own, okay? I need to be able to find it." Roxy said to Hermione, who had gotten up.

"Alright." She smiled, knowing only too well that if you had an independence streak, then you had better be able to exercise said independence. "We'll hang back for a few minutes. Give you a head start."

"Thanks. A few minutes? Oh, that's more then enough." She turned and ran towards the building, after seeing that Malachai wouldn't retort.

As she ran, she was thinking hard. In fact, she was thinking so hard, that she actually started talking to herself.

_Well, Roxy, you've done it again._

"What?"

_You have let the mission go out of hand. Horrible leader, you are._

"What? It's their fault! They went mutinous! They're falling for fictional characters."

_It's your fault, you let them._

"What was I supposed to do! It's early in the game! This was totally out of the blue!"

_Didn't you expect this?_

"I talked to them. They usually listen."

_Try hard as you like, but you can't make someone love who you want them to love._

"But.."

_But nothing. Love is a complicated thing. You can't control it._

She came to the huge oak doors. It only took about two minutes. She ran inside and through the entrance hall. A few eyes caught hers, and she only vaguely recognized them. One pair of eyes belonged to who might very well be Susan Bones. _Oh well. Time to meet her later._ Roxy was determined to find Gryffindor tower. And find it she did. After a few wrong turns, admittedly, but no one else had to know that. And she would have asked for directions, but she felt that that would be cheating. That, and the only person she had passed that she could have asked directions from was Neville.

She was panting hard when she reached the Fat Lady.

"Fribble." she gasped.

The portrait swung open. She glanced avidly around the room to see if they had beaten her, and, to her complete and utter annoyance, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Malachai, and Alex were sitting around the fire, the latter two wearing superior smug grins.

"Good job." She said coldly to Alex and Malachai. "You managed to beat me. With the help of four long-term students. Great achievement, the both of you."

The grins slid right down into scowls. The desired effect being reached, Roxy turned to go into Hermione's dormitory. As soon as she was out of sight, she sat right down and listened to the conversation of her muggle companions.

"Do you three normally row like this?" she heard Hermione asked with interest.

"Never. We never fight." Alex tod her sadly.

"Well, what's the new development? How come you've started all of a sudden?"

"It wasn't us, was it?" Harry asked with concern.

Roxy snorted silently. _Oh, get a grip, Harry. Like you could do anything to split us up._

"No, of course not. Like you could do anything to split us up. No, it's more that we don't like the look of Zabini. He might be. . dangerous. It _is_ a time of war." Alex explained. She had been over this with Malachai. At first, he didn't think that there was much to worry about, it was, after all, not really happening. But, as Alex explained, you could get hurt in the game. That was what made it so real. The feeling. Okay, it's a given, the graphics help too.. But what's snow boarding with snow and no nervous system?

_Oh... so that's it? That's why we're having a mini war? Pfft. Well, that's stupid. They'll see. He won't be dangerous. I shall be victorious once again! _

"We can see them clear from the tables, right?" Malacahi asked.

"Yeah. No problem. We can spot trouble a mile away."

"Considering of course, that they don't move. To a more..secluded spot." Hermione told them.

"I'll bring the cloak down with me. If they move, I'll follow. Just to make sure"

"Good. It's a plan."

Roxy came down the steps, pretending she hadn't heard a thing. "Hey Hermione..." she said.

"Yes?" Hermione looked up from the book she was pretending to read.

"Can you come with me for a sec?"

"Alright." and Hermione got up and followed Roxy up the steps.

"Anything the matter?"

"Oh, no. I was just wondering whether you had..like..a set of old robes or something. I don't want to draw too much attraction to myself."

"Ohh... of course. And I'm sure Ginny has something for Alex...and well..Malachai's sort of in between Harry and Ron, isn't he? Oh, Ron's older robes will do. He grows ever so fast. He must have.. Say.. About four new pairs in the last year."

Roxy examined the look on Hermione's face. A soft kind of fondness...it was obvious. It was in her voice as well. For a moment, Roxy thought she'd take a bit of a risk and ask Hermione straight out if she did, in fact, like Ron as more than a friend. She held her tongue. _It could ruin everything. Best wait. _

Roxy thanked Hermione and changed into the surprisingly perfect fit of the black school robes. By the time the three of them changed and met again in the common room, it was about 7:50.

"Look, guys..It's not about me here, I'm going to find out if he supports Harry or Voldemort. Don't worry about me.."

"Yeah, alright. We good?"

Roxy knew he was only saying that because Harry would be tailing her with his cloak.

"Yeah, we good." She smiled.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Ginny greeted them half a minute later.

"Hey, can Neville come with us to dinner? You guys won't mind, right?"

"Umm." Roxy appeared to be regarding Neville with a look of sheer distaste.

Her expression softened when she realized that he actually thought she was serious. She regarded him with a smile. "Ginny, why would you even ask? What I'd have to ask you is What would be dinner be like without him? Of course he can come."

Neville brightened up considerably.

They ambled down the many staircases and corridors, passing many a portrait and tapestry, chatting animatedly among themselves.

Alex adored her robes. Roxy found them to be annoying, she hated dresses, and robes were no different. But all the same, the made the experience more real. Malachai was grumbling because he kept tripping over his, he wasn't used to dressy things. After Ron laughed at his discomfort, Malachai snapped at him "Hey, I don't make it a point to wear dresses, ok?" Roxy's eyes went wide. Malachai realized what he said.

"What? You never wear robes?" Ron asked, perplexedly.

"Uh.." Malachai had to recover from this one. He was the king, though, he reassured himself. He could get himself out of anything.._There's always a loophole_. "No, It's just, these are really long for me. These are your oldest ones?"

Roxy and Alex let out a collective sigh.

_I AM the king._

_He is the king._ Alex thought.

_He could have blown the plan to smithereens. Thank the stars he thinks he's the king, because otherwise he wouldn't have pride to loose._

Ron's ears were read. Apparently, he's sensitive about his size.

"Well, I think it's a good height." Hermione said, to everyone's surprise, including her own. This didn't help return Ron's ears to their natural colours.In fact it did quite the opposite.They came to the Great Hall, and Roxy spotted Blaise. He was proably within in inch of Malachai and had icy blue eyes and medium length curly hair. He wore terribly ripped and torn jeans (very fashionable in the land of the recluse.), and a black shirt with writting they could not make out from a distance.

"Well," she said, looking around nervously, '' See you after dinner, then." and walked off.

"Where's she going?" Neville asked them.

"To meet a Slyhterin, you know.. that Zabini."

"Oh." and Neville said no more.

Truth be told, Roxy was a bit nervous, but all anxiety melted at the sight of Blaise smiling. He hadn't smiled before, and it was quite welcoming. She made her way to the Ravenclaw's table where he was standing, apparently wary of any Slytherin onlookers.

"Hey." he said.

"Hey." Roxy replied bracingly. "Your friends didn't want to come, did they?"

"No..No it's not how you think, though. Alex is very shy, and we've only just met Harry, Ron, and Hermione. She needs to warm up to them, first. And malachai...he promised Ginny Weasley he'd see her at dinner tonight. He did sound as if he regretted not coming." Roxy lied off the top of her head. Hey, the excuse sounded perfectly plausible.

"They just don't want to be caught talking to a Slytherin outcast." Blaise said coldly.

"Oh, now that's completely unfounded!" Roxy said, heart sinking. "Not all slytherin's are evil...and if you are an outcast, that means Malfoy can't be too happy with you." she added thoughtfully.

"How do you know him?" he asked suspiciously.

"Oh, please. With a voice like his? His dulcett tones carry around two continents. His words define his character well enough."

He seemed satisfied with that answer. He laguhed darkly. "Oh, his character runs deeper than you think."

"What do you mean?"

But Blaise refused to answer, so she dropped it.

She cast around for a different subject. She remembered his shirt. "What's that?" she asked.

"Oh..It's a logo for a band that I'm into. Freak Revalation (A/N: can i use the old band name? any objections to that?)."

"I've never heard of them. Are they popular?"

"Next to no one has heard of them. So, no, that would kind of hurt it's chances, don't you think?"

"Just a bit."

They got on well after that. They talked about the classes, quidditch, the people in Hogwarts..It was at this time that Blaise suggested they leave. _Probably doesn't want to be overheard. _Roxy thought reasonably. With a sidelong glance at her friends, who happened to be avidly watching the conversation progress, decided to see just how sneaky potter could be.

Malachai was making no effort at hiding his ghostly stare. Hermione was hissing at him. "You'll give it away!" but he didn't stop. Stepping back from the situation, Malachai acts pretty funny when he senses danger. He goes all stiff and angry. But, to what would be Moody's delight, he stays constantly vigilant.

Alex was nervously glancing at the pair with every two words that she spoke.

Harry, laughing inwardly at their behaviour. Very uptight. He shot a look at Dumbeldore nonetheless. "It will be fine. He can't be that bad."

"They're moving..." Alex warned.

Harry's head shot up from his plate. "Okay, I'm going."

There was a lot of noticing going on. In the space of 1 minute and 16.2 seconds, Malfoy spotted the Slytherin and stranger, Alex saw Blaise and Roxy leave, Malfoy noticed Harry get up, and then, following the line of vision, realized why. Then there was Hermione who noticed, Draco's gaze, nudged Ron. When Ron caught on, they shared a significant look. This was caught by Malachai.

"What was that?" he asked.

"What?" Ron asked innocently.

"That look. Don't lie."

"Okay, well...Blaise isn't going to be any trouble..."

"But?"

"Malfoy might be.."

Ouch. My hand hurts. Soo much typing..

Here. A/N's.

A/N: I am VERY glad she, that is to say Jo Rowling, has not given Blaise a personality as of yet. I mean, if he was mentioned as often as Parkinson and Malfoy, we very well couldn't have this character be whoever we want him (or her, if it fits in your story) to be...as easily, at least.

sorry for any typos! ill fix them later!

Ok. Thats done.

Did I forget something? Yeah, I did. I don't care though. Soup time.

Review Response:

ka– remy-moon. : Thanks! God, you liked it, didn't you? Enthusiasm. A lot of enthusiasm. Guess what? I updated. Faster than you. And my chapters are double length of yours. :)

Team Graecisso: Well I made some changes, hope you like them. I'm quite surprised that you liked it. Butt kicking comes later. Maybe. Depends. But I do have a fork in the road in my plot, it could either end peacefully or..not..depends on feedback...review appreciated. You have no idea how good it feels to be on this side of the review.

Farfumsane: Glad you liked it. And I'll finish your fic as soon as I find the time. Does it say something about me? Certainly not...


End file.
